The Bases
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: First base is hugs and kisses. Home base is lovin'.


_First Base- Kissing and holding hands_

He came out of absolutely nowhere. A flash of green and orange and black that laughed as he ran nearly into his side.

Gaara turned blank, uninterested, teal eyes onto twinkling obsidian orbs that sparkled with _love_, life, and… 'youth', as the boy would call it.

That disinterest turned into a content pleasure as, with a wide, glistening-white grin, Lee leaned forward and pressed -softly, inexperienced- their lips together.

It was only a moment; a peck of lips, and then Lee had pulled away, a dusting of red over his cheeks as his eyes closed on a more gentle, more true smile. His pointer and forefinger came up and touched his own lips with a giddy shiver before obsidian orbs opened again and focused on him with an excited joy and an awing love that made Gaara sigh deeply with the weight of another guilt lifted from his shoulders.

"Gaara-kun…" He reached out and gripped his hand, intertwining his own bandaged digits with Gaara's and then squeezed. His smile was welcoming and 'youthful' as the term went. "Shall we go on a joyous walk around the walls to make certain that this great village of ours remains safe!" The question was an exclamation; complete with a glowing sunset in the background and a twinkle off of his white teeth. A wink sealed one orb before opening again.

He nodded, his hand twitching and gripping his in turn.

_Second Base- hand job/ touches in intimate places_

Both were breathing deeply; nearly the same breath in and out as both their hearts thundered. They were upon their knees on the small cot supplied in Lee's one-room visiting residence.

Their hands were on each other, stroking and cupping as they learned from top to bottom (and bottom to top) what felt good and what did not. Their hands fisted at nearly the same moment and Lee cried out. Gaara's eyes narrowed at the pleasure running through his own body and the pleasure he was bringing to Lee.

Their fingers teased the foreskin of each other and their thumbs rubbed the weeping slit of the other erection.

Lee finished in a long, thin spurt of white. His body shuddered and his hand momentarily tightened around Gaara, his mouth gaping open and his eyes squinting.

Gaara finished in a short, thick spurt of white that splat against his flat belly.

_Third Base- oral job/ digital penetration_

Lee was whimpering. His lower back was arched high and his chest was pushed against his thigh.

Lee panted through his nose as his tongue shakily lapped at his engorged erection. He bobbed his head slowly, a wail shivering out of his throat and out onto his cock and therefore made him thrust shallowly up.

He watched Lee with pleasured awe as he stroked his free hand through ebony locks.

His other hand continued pumping steadily into and out of Lee's now stretched opening. His digits twisted and then curved. He spread the two fingers apart and then pushed them purposefully against Lee's inner walls before pushing them deep. Lee sobbed around him and pushed his hips forward and back, trying to reach his own end.

Gaara nearly smiled. Nearly, but not quite. Instead, he added another digit to the first two and pumped them deeper still till his fingertips touched Lee's prostate and caressed it. An almost inhuman high-pitched squeal left Lee, vibrating his member deep in his throat and making him drop his head back on his shoulders as he stroked the ebony tresses.

Lee came. His cum came in a long, thin spurt that landed mostly on the bed and partially Gaara's leg.

And then he looked up at him. Lee looked at him with such large adoring, obsidian orbs. Gaara fumbled. His fat load shot straight down Lee's throat.

Lee smiled around him, swallowing all that he was.

_Home- Penetration_

He was being gentle. As gentle as his body would allow him; considering his control, his gentleness was infinite. His thrusts were long, slow, and measured. There was not one claw or bite mark marring creamy-coffee skin. His hands were balanced on either side of his lover's shoulders and he made certain to grind his hips down against the weeping erection lying flat against his lover's belly.

Lee, in turn, was biting and scratching _him_. His hands pawed down Gaara's arms and down his back with ragged nails and he would arch his neck high to bury his blindingly white teeth into whatever expense of skin he could reach. This alternated between his arms, shoulders, chest, neck, and- on one occasion- his ear.

He was littered with his own blood and it was heady to know that he was not only able to bleed, but who caused him to bleed. The novelty of the first time had drained out the horror and disbelief such as the traitor had arisen in him. In its place was a hungering curiosity.

If it could be named an 'itch', Lee was well onto his way to scratching it.

He continued tortuously slow. He liked the sounds that left Lee's throat. He liked the way Lee was retaliating against him.

He liked loving Lee.

**Today, we were talking about 'the bases'. I have heard of them, but I never knew what they were; so I found it very entertaining… Especially since none of us knew what digital penetration was. We honestly thought it has something do with electricity or the cyber net. The case worker had to remind us the 'finger' is also called a 'digit'. In the same breath, the tongue is also continued a digit… So we have 21 digits including fingers, toes, and tongue. Keep that in mind, ladies and gentlemen. **

**Somehow, learning about 'the bases' inspired me to write this… I hope y'all liked it. It's my second in a long while. And reasonably shorter.**


End file.
